Unfaithful
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: NOT a romantic fic between Snape and Lily, at least not from both sides. Songfic with Rihanna's "Unfaithful".


Unfaithful

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or the song Unfaithful. Harry Potter belongs to Jo Rowling and Unfaithful is by Rihanna.**

**A/N: This is NOT in any way a romantic relationship between Lily and Severus. Just a friendship fic that popped into my head while listening to Rihanna. Enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily smiles at Severus, who had become her friend again after they graduated from Hogwarts. They were out for dinner as just friends that night, and James had surprisingly allowed it, which Lily had happily rewarded with a kiss.

"Lily, you know I love you as more than a friend," Severus says quietly.

"Don't ruin it, Sev," pleads Lily.

"I can't just let Potter win," Severus says desperately.

"I am no longer an Evans, Sev. I _am_ a Potter, and as much as it pains me to say this, James _has_ won. I'm married to him." Lily looks at him with pleading emerald eyes and her tone is sad.

"Lily, can't I just have one kiss?" Severus pleads.

When she doesn't reply, Severus leans in, but before he can reach her, she scoots her chair back and opens her mouth, unleashing her sweet, melodic voice.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

Lily finishes the song and looks at her best friend from childhood. "Sev, I really am sorry. But meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was choice. But not loving you was out of my control. Falling in love with that big-headed git" – now Lily says this fondly – "was entirely out of my control as well. But I'm carrying his child." She pauses, resting a hand on her stomach, which hadn't protruded yet. "And that makes me feel like the most incredible person in the world."

Severus stares at her, staring into those green eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lily says softly, rising.

"Lily." His arm shoots out to grab her arm.

She turns, surprised. "Yes, Severus?"

"Don't Apparate. It isn't safe."

Lily smiles softly. "I know, Sev. James bought me a car because I couldn't Apparate."

Severus releases her arm

With a final glance back, Lily hurries to her car.

x.o.x.o.x.

Just two years later, Lily Potter was killed. And Severus Snape switched sides. He never stopped loving Lily. His last sight in life was her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Just a short fic. Hope you liked it!**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


End file.
